


Ghosts of Christmas

by jenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Harry is Mrs Claus, I'm bad at sex scenes, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Little Match Girl - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, Past Character Death, Reminiscing, Sexual Content, Very much alluded to, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenguin/pseuds/jenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has lived a long and full life, full of love, laughter and success.  It's Christmas time and he's surrounded by almost everyone he loves, but one missing head of curls plagues his heart and his mind throughout the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless sentimentality I'm afraid. I've had the idea of an old Louis looking through a photo album for a long time and that idea combined itself with a viewing of "A Christmas Carol" plus the tragic tale of "The Little Match Girl" who sees a better life in the flames of her matches until, finally, in her last match, she sees her perfect life before she dies. I would normally hate any story that included the death of characters I love but, really, this is a story of everlasting love. I hope I've conveyed what was in my head effectively enough.

~Present Day~

“POPPPPAAAAAA!!!” Two voices scream in unison as Louis’ peace in front of the fireplace is shattered by two squirming, excitable mop-topped boys as they launch themselves into the room. 

Louis tenses but, before they can reach him he hears their mother’s voice, “Stop!” and they immediately do. “Remember Pop has a sore hip, guys. Gently ok?”

The twins, Jacob and James, mutter their understanding before walking to stand in front of their beloved Pop with their hands behind their backs. Louis holds his arms out and leans forward a little, “Get in here!” he whispers and the boys fling themselves into an arm each. Louis winces slightly as an errant knee makes contact with his recent hip replacement but he’s happy.

Once released, and the boys have raced off to greet other family members, he looks up at his beautiful daughter Emily. Tall, willowy with a head filled with blonde curls. She looks like an angel in the firelight and so ……. so …… like her father. She takes a seat beside Louis on the settee, kisses his cheek and puts her head on his shoulder. “Hi Papa. We’ve missed you.”

Louis forces back tears as he nuzzles into her curls for a second, God how he’s missed having curls in his face. “It’s only been 4 weeks, Em, and we’ve kept in contact pretty well.” he manages to say, pretty confidently he thinks.

Emily can hear the tiny hitch in her father’s voice, however. “I know Papa, I just miss you and Daddy so much. Everyday……” her voice trails off and Louis can feel the unmistakable wetness of tears on his shoulder. 

“I know, love, I know.” Louis whispers as he wraps his arms around his not-so-little girl and squeezes as hard as his 70-something-year-old arms can manage before steeling himself against the melancholy that threatens to overshadow the day. “Hey, enough sentimentality here! Don’t think I brought all you kids here on Christmas just for cuddles and presents! You’re here to cook me dinner! Someone’s gotta feed the old man nowadays!” Louis cheekily nods at his middle-aged housekeeper, Mary, who enters the room then with his next round of medication. “Mary’s an even worse cook than I am love!”, earning a smile of fond exasperation from Mary.

Emily laughs shakily, “That’s entirely impossible Papa!”, before she sits up from her father’s embrace, kisses his cheek again and promises to send someone in to keep him company in a minute. Louis just smiles. He’s had so many laughs already today with his 4 beautiful children, 3 with partners of their own and 2 with children as well. It certainly is a full house. Harry always said he wanted a house full of children, light and laughter and it certainly was that today. 

Though, Louis thinks, even the light seems dimmer without Harry’s raucous laughter, outrageous decorations in every room and flamboyant matching Christmas outfits that Louis always, ALWAYS put up a fight to wear (but secretly loved). Now, that tradition had passed down to their children and Louis knew that each one of his kids would be wearing the rainbow-reindeer cardigan that he’d just seen on Emily. He wondered which one picked out that horrible design THIS year and chuckled as he wondered if their partners had the same arguments that he and Harry used to have. 

~25 years earlier~

“It’s FESTIVE, Lou! It’ll get you into the spirit!” Harry argued.  
“The only spirit I’ll be getting into is the spirit in the alcohol to drown my sorrows for having to wear this monstrosity all day, Harold!”  
“You’re turning into a grumpy old man!” huffed Harry and crossed his arms with his expression that looked very much like that of a disgruntled kitten.  
Louis had gone up to him then and wrapped his arms around his slender waist and kissed the side of his neck. “But I’m YOUR grumpy old man and you know I can never say no to you, my beautiful boy.”  
Louis had felt the blush rise up Harry’s neck beneath his lips and felt the smile appear on his beloved’s face.  
“Yes you are, you are my grumpy old man.” Harry had turned to face Louis and looked at him with those damn heart-eyes. “ And I love you very much.”  
Louis couldn’t help but soften further at the sight of those gorgeous green eyes he had fallen in love with 30 years earlier. “I love you, Haz, and you know it’s true because I would never wear this HIDEOUS jumper for anyone but you!”  
Harry had smacked his arm and giggled as they moved under the nearest mistletoe to share yet another “Christmas Kiss”.

~Present Day~

Louis comes out of his reverie and looks around the parts of the house he could see at the multiple strands of mistletoe hung from every conceivable corner, as was their tradition. Harry had loved his Christmas Kisses. 

Louis could hear the clinking of plates and cutlery, the laughter of children playing with new toys and the loud laughter that probably belonged to either Emily or Ethan, Harry’s biological children. While Ethan didn’t inherit the physical characteristics that Emily had, he certainly had inherited Harry’s gentle and playful spirit, becoming a teacher and working for part of the year in third-world countries. 

Harry and Louis had many whispered conversations in bed late at night about what they would have done if music hadn’t worked out for them. Teaching, sports, acting - so many dreams for one lifetime and it made both of them very happy to see their own children following their passions and interests and making a real difference to the world, each in their own ways. 

James, their eldest, came in then. “Hey Papa, lunch is ready. Do you need a hand?” 

Louis smiles slightly and James gently helps him off the couch and into the adjoining dining room. Louis gasps with the sight of their beautifully decorated room and table. All of the decorations familiar and some in their traditional places, but with new touches and changes. As it should be, Louis thinks. “Everything looks beautiful, my loves!” he exclaims to shiny and smiling faces looking at him expectantly. 

“Wait till you see the food, Pop!” calls out Ian, a rambunctious 10 year old who bore far too much resemblance to Louis himself in the mischief he managed to find at every corner, much to his parents’ dismay. Ian gestures wildly in the air, describing the dishes he’d seen in the kitchen and is quickly encouraged to sit when he nearly upends a dish being carried in by his older sister.

Louis settles himself into his chair as the food fills the long table and he looks around at the chairs filling and muses on how the occupants of those chairs had changed so over the years. Anne, Robin and Gemma to his left and while Gemma would certainly pop in over the next few days, he can’t help but miss Anne’s beautiful smile and gentle spirit and Robin’s easy-going laughter. To his right would have been Dan, the girls, Ernie and of course, Mum. It has been so many years now, that she’s been gone, but Louis still missed her so so often. 

Times change and life is like a river that washes you away with it and, all of a sudden, people and things that you were so used to, are now gone and are replaced. Louis smiles as the ghosts of the past are displaced and the seats are taken up by his own beautiful children and grandchildren, chattering and laughing and bringing joy and life to everything around them. Some things don’t change.

James had asked him, earlier, about the chair at the other head of the table. Should he remove it? Should someone else sit there? Louis wasn’t ready for either option yet. So that seat sits vacant, facing Louis down the long line of festively decorated table and framed by the faces of people he loves most in all the world. But in the centre of his vision, the centre of his world, there is nothing. How very appropriate, he thinks. 

Christmas lunch is an absolute delight of delicious food, funny stories, childish chatter and crackers with very bad jokes that even Harry would have had trouble laughing at, honestly. 

“Where do you find a deer with no eyes and no legs?”  
“Where you left him!”

“Why didn’t the apple ask the banana on a date?”  
“The banana wasn’t very appealing.” 

(Ok, he probably would have laughed at that last one)

The meal ends with a family tradition of each person telling one thing they were really grateful for over the year.  
“I’m so glad Michael was able to get a few weeks off so we could make it back here for Christmas.” says Emily.

“I really love the dolly Santa brought me!” exclaims 3 year old Constance.

“I’m so happy that Susan has put up with me for another year!” jokes James.

All eyes look towards Louis at his turn with a mixture of sadness and trepidation. “I’m so glad for the wonderful meal everyone has worked together to create today and I’m just so thankful to see so many smiles and so much love in this room.” Louis took a breath before concluding. “It’s all we ever hoped we’d get and we always felt like we truly had it all.”

The heavy bubble of the moment hung in the air for a few moments before it was shattered by the next grandchild who was so truly TRULY thankful for his new footy boots, earning him some grateful laughter that hid the few tears being wiped away quickly. 

Every Christmas is the same, far more food than can be eaten in one sitting and so the children and Louis retire back to the Lounge Room after dinner to play games while the adults clean up.

Some of the grandchildren settle on plush dark red cushions near the fireplace, while two of the older ones set up a game of chess near the bay window overlooking the garden. The scent of cinnamon intermingles with the fragrant wood smoke to fill the room with a tangible sense of belonging. 

One of the Tomlinson-Styles’ favourite family traditions is to look through photo albums and it isn’t long before an album is brought to Louis’ lap and he has some of the grandchildren flipping through with him and laughing at their grandads with long hair, tight TIGHT pants, sparkly shoes (Harry) and singing on stage with their other 3 best mates. 

Annabelle, being of the inquisitive age of 8, sees a page of photos that she hadn’t heard the explanation for before. “Whose wedding is this, Pop?”

“That was Zayn and Perrie’s wedding, peanut. He was in the band with Pop and me, it was a beautiful wedding too!”

“What about these photos, though, Pop? What is everyone looking at and crying? Why are Zayn and Perrie crying? Shouldn’t they be happy?”

“They were looking at your Grandad and me, sweetheart. We were dancing on the dancefloor just then …….” Louis trails off.

~~45 years earlier~~

“Now would you please put your hands together for the bride and groom’s first dance as man and wife! Zayn and Perrie!” announces James Corden, the MC.

Zayn, looking resplendent in his tux and long, glossy hair, held out his hand to Perrie and the two made their way to the dance floor. Perrie’s beautifully fitted ivory gown shimmered with pearls and crystals as Zayn led the two around the floor, eyes only for each other. 

“Perrie obviously forced Zayn into lessons!” scoffed Niall as the boys, seated together were equally amazed and amused by the beautiful dancing. 

“He can never say he can’t dance again!” added Liam jovially. 

Harry sat quietly at Louis’ side, his hand under the table on Louis’ thigh. Though they were in a private function where mobile phones were banned, they still had to be cautious as not everyone was privy to their closeted relationship. The two gave each other quiet, secret smiles filled with love and a touch of melancholy that they were at their best friend’s lavish and romantic wedding, a luxury they could not be afforded, yet.

As though their thoughts had been spoken, Zayn was suddenly at the microphone and making an announcement while Perrie was speaking to their team of professional photographers.

“I know this is a bit of a surprise but, really, you’ve seen the best of my dancing ability there, it doesn’t get any better!”

“We know!” yelled Niall, to loud laughter.

“Yes, well, NEAL, thankyou. Well, when Perrie and I were planning this wedding, we got to talking about this dance and there was something that we felt a bit sad about, something that just wasn’t right. And we really want to set it right tonight.”

Zayn paused as guests looked at each other questioningly. 

“Now I know many of you laughed at having to sign a non-disclosure agreement before attending the wedding and part of that was for our own privacy, but mostly it was for this. You see, in my band of 5 brothers,” Zayn gestures to where the boys were all seated together smiling, albeit rather confused. “We actually AREN’T the first to be married.”

Silence fell over the guests as some started to clue into the reference.

“Harry and Louis, would you come over here please?” 

Louis and Harry rose and walked slowly and with a great deal of nerves to where Zayn, now joined by a beaming and slightly teary Perrie, were standing.

“Not everyone here knows, but these two were married 3 months ago in a very quiet and small ceremony.”

Zayn paused to let a few guests murmur and quieten before continuing.

“Now knowing Harry as I do, I know that was definitely NOT the wedding of his dreams and while I know they WILL have that wedding at some later date, we wanted to do something a bit special for them today by giving them part of our first dance.”

Zayn, Louis, Harry and Perrie all looked at each other then and Harry grew as noticeably teary as Perrie already was. Louis reached for Harry’s hands which were shaking with a combination of nerves and pure adrenaline. 

“So Perrie and I would like to give them the dance floor for the rest of this song because Harry and Louis, quite frankly, make me believe that love can overcome anything. That love at first sight exists. That soulmates are a real thing. Harry and Louis are the standard that I work towards in my own relationship.”

Zayn puts his hand on top of the two boys’ interlocked fingers and concludes. “So can you please put your hands together for the grooms’ first dance together as husbands, Harry and Louis!”

There was barely a dry eye in the house as the boys took shaky steps to the dancefloor and embraced each other gently and began dancing in an un-rehearsed and unprofessional dance that was, by all accounts, the best wedding dance anyone had seen. 

On instruction from Perrie, the photographers didn’t take shots of the husbands, due to possible legal ramifications if any photos were leaked and, instead, shot the faces of the people watching the dance. The photograph of Perrie and Zayn watching, with heads touching, Zayn’s lips on Perrie’s uplifted hand and tears in both of their eyes, was pride of place in Harry and Louis’ album.

~~ Present Day ~~

“Did you get your big wedding too, Pop?” asks Annabelle.

“Yes we did, just a few years later we were able to plan a big wedding with all the sparkly lights and crystals that existed in the UK, I think!” chuckles Louis. “We even managed to get our wedding in before Niall, so we weren’t last out of the band.”

Louis smiles so fondly at the memories of his band of brothers, all of whom he’d spoken to in the few days leading up to Christmas. He feels an overwhelming sense of love and fulfillment at the abundance of friends and family he’s had in his life and he knows that, even if someone offered him a “do-over”, like in a video game, he wouldn’t take it. 

He might, however, take up the offer of an “extra life” for his lovely Harry, whose absence hits him like a tsunami at least 50 times a day, even 7 months later. Harry would never want Louis to be sad and said as much when they knew that the cancer was no longer treatable. But, Louis thinks, how can I just “get on with life” when that curly haired lunk is in every nook and cranny of his memory, his house, his heart? 

After the clean-up is completed, the family all relocate to the Music Room. An expanse of white tiled floor and racks of musical instruments lining the walls. A grand piano stands in pride of place and this is where second son, Patrick, is sat, warming his fingers to play Christmas Carols and songs. 

Family members gather around the piano or sit on chairs nearby. Small children sit under the belly of the Grand and touch the vibrating wood in wonder. Louis’ seat is at the other end of the Grand, facing Patrick and he sings along with the family the best he can and then relishes the sound of his family singing and laughing their way through all of their favourites.

“Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight……”

~~50 years earlier~~

“Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;  
I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.”

 

Louis woke up on the lounge from a nap to the sound of a deep, gravelly voice singing in the kitchen. He breathed in the smell of cinnamon and apples and knew that his lovely boy was baking something delicious, probably biscuits, and dancing around to Christmas music. Louis smiled at how good and right this felt even after 4 years together. His mum had warned him that it probably wouldn’t last (and Harry’s mum had done the same). That their age and the pressure to keep it a secret would probably make things too tough but, here they were. Four years later, spending their first full Christmas together, in their own home and blissfully happy. 

Louis smiled to himself as he remembered Anne’s tearful response a week ago when he’d asked for her permission to marry Harry. He intended to do it Christmas morning because Christmas was always ALWAYS so special to Harry. Louis looked at their tiny (but highly decorated) tree and at the tinsel, mistletoe and bells hung over doorways and rails everywhere you looked. Louis raised an eyebrow at an additional sprig of mistletoe that seemed to have appeared above the lounge chair since his nap. Honestly, that boy!

Louis stretched and made his way to the kitchen to check up on his personal little Christmas elf and stopped, in shock, at the vision that appeared before him. Surrounded by trays of biscuits that were either cooling or in the middle of being iced, was his Harry. 

Wearing a dress.

A “Mrs. Claus” dress. A SEXY Mrs. Claus dress, to be exact. Harry had a floppy red hat pulled down on his curls, a tight and low cut red satin top lined with fur that dipped below his birds and just covered his nipples. The skirt was also red satin, cut in a full circle with some kind of under-skirt that made it flare out a little. It was super short and edged with fur and Louis could clearly see that Harry was wearing red lacy panties underneath. Black, sparkly socks completed the ensemble and Louis had never been more bemused, enchanted and turned on all at once. 

Louis glanced upwards and smirked before announcing his presence. “So, Santa baby, I see we’ve bought out all the mistletoe in the stores?”

Harry whirled around to face him with eyes bright and cheeks flushed, a little smear of flour on his cheek and nose. As he spun, the skirt lifted enticingly, showing off Harry’s smooth, creamy, waxed thighs and Louis’ mouth watered a little at the sight.

“Lou!” breathed Harry. “You’re awake! I’ve been baking!” Harry smiled so widely and gestured proudly at the production line of biscuits that he had going on.

“They look delicious, baby.” Louis responded. “Have you finished the cooking?”

“Yes, I’m up to icing now, why?”

“Well, my beautiful boy….. as delicious as these biscuits smell and look. Nothing in this house holds a candle to you. You take my breath away.” 

Louis advanced towards Harry who was blushing to the tips of his ears but still managed a seductive pose with one finger in his mouth and a hip popped towards Louis.

“Look at you, you little minx. You look so sexy in your outfit baby. Did you wear that for me?”

“Yes, Lou, I wanted to feel pretty while I made biscuits for you.”

“You look VERY pretty, darling. The prettiest….” 

Louis closed the gap and brushed his hands down Harry’s sides, over the smooth satin. Harry shivered at the touch and at the intensity of Louis’ eyes that never left his for a second. Louis’ hands moved around to Harry’s broad back and ran up and down over the strong muscles before linking his hands over the swell of Harry’s bottom and pulling him in for a kiss.

Harry tasted like sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg. 

“Been sampling your own wares, my love?”

Harry nodded and smiled. “Wanted to make them perfect for you, Lou.”

Louis leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear, inhaling the unique scent of green apple shampoo and just Harry. “Everything you do is perfect for me, baby.” He felt Harry shudder before pulling back. “Do you think you can take a break from icing for a while?”

“Yes, why?” replied Harry with a slight smile.

“Because, my darling, I think it’s time I sampled YOUR wares. And I don’t mean the biscuits, in case you were wondering!”

Harry giggled as Louis pulled him in for a warm, open-mouthed kiss that quickly became heated, wet and full of intent. Harry pulled away to Louis’ pouting face and walked, no SASHAYED out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. He wriggled his hips in such an exaggerated way that was both hilarious and incredibly sexy. Louis stood, dumbfounded, for a minute before launching himself in the same direction. 

When Louis got to the bedroom door, Harry was bent over their bed fluffing pillows and presenting his lace-clad bum in Louis’ direction. He totally knew what he was doing! Louis walked up behind Harry and ran a hand up the back of Harry’s thigh, over his cute little bum and ended with a pinch through the lace. Harry squeaked a little but then flopped forward onto the bed, rolled over and crooked his finger in Louis’ direction.

“Have you been a good boy this year, Louis? Do you want to come and sit on Mrs. Claus’ lap and tell me what a good boy you’ve been?”

“I don’t think that’s QUITE how this is meant to work, Harold, I mean MRS. CLAUS. In fact, I think you need to be sitting on MY lap!” Louis responded.

Harry’s teasing smirk dropped off his face as he breathed out heavily and Louis crawled over the bed to lay on top of the pretty boy and join their lips together. Louis rubbed his nose against Harry’s and made him giggle before placing kisses over Harry’s cheeks, chin, nose and corners of his mouth. The little pecks deepened into hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses where the boys caressed each others’ tongues and mouths with their own. 

A few minutes and both boys were panting for breath and noticeably hard. Louis reached underneath Harry’s skirt and found the bulge of his erection and ran his fingers over the line of his cock. Harry gasped as Louis stroked his fingers firmly over the lace, stopping to rub a fingertip over the swollen, leaking head. All the while kissing Harry deeply. 

“Mmmm, Lou, I need you…..” groaned Harry.

“You are so gorgeous, Harry, so beautiful. I love you so much.”

Louis moved both hands to the sides of Harry’s panties and carefully pulled them down, Harry lifting his bottom to make the slide easier. With Harry’s hard cock now exposed, Louis gave the head a warm and wet kiss on his way back up to his swollen lips. As they kissed, Louis ran his nails over Harry’s nipples that were poking through the smooth satin. Harry gasped at the sensation and pushed his hips upwards so that his cock could find some friction against Louis.

Louis rubbed his clothed erection against his boy for a few minutes before sitting up and beginning to remove his clothes. Harry’s eyes didn’t leave Louis’ body for a second as Louis took off his t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and underwear. When Louis’ hard cock sprang free, Harry couldn’t help but gasp a little in anticipation and desire.

Louis reached over to the bedside table to grab out a bottle of lube as he made his way back up the bed to Harry’s lips. As they kissed, slowly and deeply, Louis slicked up his fingers and reached down to his boyfriend’s pink hole. He knew this boy’s body so well by now that he knew just when to push and when to wait, when to move and when to be still. 

Harry was panting into the kisses by the end, making delightful little sounds of pleasure and need, arching his back in an attempt to get Louis closer. Louis couldn’t help but smirk a little in self-satisfaction at how responsive Harry was and that he made his boy feel so amazing. Louis loved that, while the world sometimes felt like they owned Harry, felt like they knew him inside and out, absolutely no one had ever seen him like THIS. Loved, in love, needed and needy. Harry was always a glorious sight but this, this was for Louis alone. 

Some nights the lovers would go hot, hard and heavy. Other times sex would be full of laughter or exploration. This night was one of slow, meaningful movements. Each boy concentrating on giving the other maximum pleasure. Words spoken softly and with intensity. Words of encouragement and adoration that raised each other to their peak before plummeting them down again into blissful sleep, wrapped up in each other.

~~.~~

It wasn’t usual for Louis to wake first in the morning, in fact he most often woke to sounds in the kitchen or the smell of eggs cooking. This Christmas morning, however, Louis awoke with a bit of a start and looked across the pillow at his love, curls like a bird’s nest, mouth agape and softly snoring. Louis thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight and he reached under the bed to find the tiny box he had so carefully stashed there, his whole being buzzing with anticipation

Louis moved closer to Harry’s cheek, whispering, “Harry. Haz. Hazza. Harryyyy. Harold!” and kissing his boy awake. Harry’s eyelids cracked open to show off the beautiful green that Louis had been mesmerised with from the first day he saw them. 

Harry’s immediate reaction was to give a sleepy smile. “’mornin’ Lou. Why ‘re you awake?” 

Louis took a deep breath to steady his nerves before offering up his forever to the love of his life.

~~ Present Day ~~

As his family finished their final song, “Silent Night” with hugs, kisses and quiet congratulations, Louis looked around fondly at their faces. Some smiling, some sleepy but all faces so full of love. Louis felt his heart swell with happiness that he’d had so many years of this and a twinge of melancholy that these moments couldn’t last forever. 

As children, coats and presents are bundled up and carried to cars. As cheeks are kissed and promises to see each other soon are made, Louis makes his way slowly to his armchair by the fire with Mary’s help. As she leaves to get him his nightly medication, all of Louis’ and Harry’s children come in to wish their beloved Papa a final goodnight and Merry Christmas. Louis thanks them all for yet another perfect Christmas and tells them that he loves them so very much.

At the final click of the door, Mary re-enters with Louis’ meds.

“Are you ready to head up to bed soon, Louis?” 

“Love, I don’t think I can make the stairs tonight, I might sleep down here. You head off to bed, I’ll be alright here in front of the fire.”

Mary looks uncertain but she knows full well it is a losing battle to argue with Louis Tomlinson so she wraps him in a fluffy rug and ensures that his Medi-alert alarm is accessible. 

“Good-night, Louis, Merry Christmas to you.”

“To you too Mary, and thankyou for everything. You’ve been an absolute treasure these last few years. I hope you know that.”

Mary smiles kindly at the frail old man she’s grown to love like her own father and takes her leave back to her bedroom.

Louis stares at the flickering fire in the gorgeous gold and red fireplace that he and Harry had picked up at an antique market on their 5th anniversary. He watches the flames wrap around the fragrant wood making dancing shapes and shadows. His eyes grow heavy and memories of previous Christmas nights drift through his mind like tongues of flame.

It seems like mere minutes later that Louis starts to drift back into consciousness on the wave of an unmistakable smell of green apples. As Louis clawed himself out of the cobwebs of his sleepy mind, he became aware of 3 things simultaneously. The first was the scent that had awoken him, the second was the warm weight pressed against his legs and the third was his hand entangled in a head of warm, brown curls.

Louis’ hand froze from where it had been scratching lightly at the scalp of the person sat on the floor leaning against his legs, eliciting a small noise of disapproval that was all-too-familiar.

“H-Harry?” Louis’ voice croaked out, barely more than a whisper.

“Mmmm, Lou, keep going please. Missed you doing that so much.”

When Louis doesn’t start his caresses again, the figure on the floor finally turns around to look up at Louis, whose eyes widen in disbelief, joy, fear and confusion all mixed together.

“Harry? Is it really you?” Louis’ hand reaches out to touch the cheek of the beauty sitting at his feet. “Is it you, my beautiful boy?”

“Yes, Lou, it’s me. You look so good my love, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Harry, I am old and wrinkled, you look 19, you can’t possibly think I look good!”

“You never did get it, Louis. You’re perfect to me. You always have been. Plus you’re younger than you think …….” Harry’s voice trails off as Louis looks, in amazement, as the skin on his hand begins to look firmer, tanner and he runs his hand through his thin hair to discover a full head of long, soft hair. 

Harry raises himself up onto his knees and places his hands on either side of his love’s face, taking in the bright blue eyes, the firm pink lips and the sun-kissed skin that he had fallen in love with so many years earlier. They look at each other for the longest time, eyes darting over every facial feature, drinking in every freckle, dimple and laughter line as though even the memory of these could be snatched away at any moment.

“Harry.” Louis gasps at last. “You’re here …… but …… you’re…….”

“I’m here, Lou. I’m here with you, like I promised I always would be. Do you remember? Our vows? To infinity and beyond. Remember how everyone laughed when you said that? Who else would quote Buzz Lightyear in wedding vows except Louis Tomlinson? So, I’m here.”

“Harry, my baby. My beautiful boy. I’ve missed you so much.” Louis croaks out, tears breaking through like a dam has been breached. “I haven’t been able to breathe since you left me.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know. But I’m here now, aren’t I? And I won’t leave you again, I promise. Not ever.”

“But how, Harry, how can I keep you?” Louis grips at the shoulders of Harry’s rainbow reindeer Christmas jumper tightly, willing this apparition to stay with him.

Harry reaches behind him and pulls out a piece of fresh mistletoe and holds it up above Louis’ head with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smirk.

“Maybe you can give me a “Christmas Kiss”?”

Harry hands the mistletoe to Louis who can’t help but roll his eyes at his corny, sentimental love but who, nevertheless, holds the mistletoe above both of their heads and leans down to give his boy a kiss that conveys all of his love. The love of 55+ years of life together, the love of their children and grandchildren and of family that had already passed, the love of their band of brothers and the love and devotion that their fans had always shown. 

Louis kisses Harry until the room darkens around him and the only thing that exists is the warmth of Harry’s soft, plush lips. Louis kisses Harry until he feels as though he is made of pure stardust, hurtling through the heavens. He kisses him to infinity. And beyond.

~~.~~

Mary struggles to compose herself to make the hardest of calls to the Tomlinson-Styles family early the next morning. She isn’t surprised at Louis’ passing considering how he had been hiding his heart medication instead of taking it for a few weeks now, thinking she didn’t notice. What did surprise her, however, was the sprig of fresh mistletoe clutched in Louis’ hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback in the comments.
> 
> Tumblr: gemmy719  
> Twitter: @jenguin19


End file.
